


Sweet Indulgence

by Levin_64



Series: Levin's Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levin_64/pseuds/Levin_64
Summary: It never hurts to have a good tea time after work, especially if your beloved one arranged it.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Levin's Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ferdibert Week 2019, Teatime prompt!  
> pls enjoy it's been a long time since last time I wrote a fic... like 2 years? lol

It was another evening of Great Tree Moon in Enbarr. Warm, brightly pleasant, orange sky of Fódlan beautifully shone passed the windows of a neat, unencumbered and mostly comfortable bedroom of a happy, looks-like-newly-wed couple. A figure is sitting comfortably, sipping his tea calmly, yet enjoying it to its finest, waiting for the significant other to arrive.  
  
“You’re already home, but you don’t say anything, our Empress’ right-hand man. Don’t you know the manner of knocking, my dear?”, the seated man said in a cheerful, yet in his own way.  
  
“Gods! And I thought I can slip away so I can arrange myself to join you, my Hubert. I know you don’t like surprises, yet this hurts me a lot, darling,” an auburn long-haired man appeared after the door closed silently, crossed his arm with his bright smile smeared on his face. He is Ferdinand von Aegir... and might be von Vestra, like the black-haired man sitting under the evening sun, Hubert von Vestra.  
  
“There is no need. Come and join me, Ferdinand. I prepared Southern Fruit Blend tea, your favorite, with extra sugar to your liking,” Hubert replied to his lover’s complains, gently patted a chair next to him, inviting Ferdinand to accompany him. “Might as well enjoy the warm sunlight before it gets dark, no?”  
  
“Ah... you always know how to tempt me to submit to your wishes, dear,” Ferdinand answered a bit shaken up, but eased quickly later. “Alright, just let me hang my coat up.”  
  
A couple minutes later, Ferdinand offered his company to his ardent partner, then sat beside him. He then took a little sniff out of the teacup, carefully putting his lips towards the tip, and slowly slurping his favorite. But then, the other guy was watching all his moves, enjoying it second by second, while enjoying his tea.  
  
“Aegir, how was it? A bit too sweet? Too hot for you liking?” Hubert asked patiently towards Ferdinand, who looked very pleased, yet Hubert still tried to listen to Ferdinand’s opinion about it.  
“It’s... unbelievably sweet— coming from you, my dear Vestra. And... Hubert?”  
  
“Yes, Ferdinand? I’m listening.”  
  
“Lend me your ear for a second.”  
  
Hubert didn’t know what Ferdinand's intention was, but he decided to do that anyway. He put his teacup back, then leaned his head towards Ferdinand, and then...  
  
Ferdinand put his hand onto his cheek, pushed it until Hubert’s face looked towards him and kissed him.  
  
“Now, is it sweet to your liking, Hubert dear?”  
  
Hubert froze, completely surprised from what happened.  
  
“I— I uh... y-yes, Ferdinand. I found it quite sweet—“  
  
“Yes, it’s sweet, Hubert—“  
  
Hubert tried to recover quick from the surprise Ferdinand gave to him. “And because I tasted it directly from you... it became sweeter, my love.”  
  
This time, Ferdinand was the one who froze. “H-Hubert! W-why you— Don’t say embarrassing things like that!“, Ferdinand blushed so hard, his cheek tried to compete with his hair.  
  
“This is what you get from teasing me, and I’m completely sure to tease you back two times fold, sweetheart.” Hubert said cheerfully, and somehow alluring to Ferdinand’s ears, making him blushed even harder until he was scarlet and roasting hot. “And Ferdinand?”  
  
“Y-yes, my dear Hubert...?”  
  
Gently, Hubert stroked from Ferdinand’s cheek to his long, golden hair, and said;  
  
“Welcome home,” then ended it with a little kiss on Ferdinand’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @Lev_Levin64
> 
> hewwo  
> it's Levin  
> thankies for reading uwu  
> pwease gib comment and kudos and I will hug u lots xd


End file.
